


419 16补档

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	419 16补档

落地灯昏黄的灯光映在朱正廷沉睡的侧脸，长睫在眼窝投下较深的阴影，红唇微张，一副任君采撷的乖巧样子。蔡徐坤心底那麻麻痒痒的小蚂蚁都快爬到嗓子眼了，那可小心脏坠啊坠的，终于是忍不下倾巢而出的爱意，垂下头在那微微嘟起的嘴唇上烙下轻盈一吻，又怕吵醒他似的很快离开。

可谁知那装睡的主儿不满地撅起了小嘴，哼唧着说：“还亲，没亲够……”

蔡徐坤哑然失笑，揽着他腰身的手收紧了些，另一只空下来的手上去挡下他嘟得高高的嘴唇：“别闹。”

“没闹！哪有你这样的，趁我睡着的时候来撩拨我，我给你机会你不好好抓住，那现在没有机会了你可别后悔！”刚才还没什么精神的小家伙醒了，张牙舞爪地朝着蔡徐坤扑了过去，不客气地跨坐在他身上，双臂环上他的脖子，直接封住了蔡徐坤没来得及说话的嘴唇，生涩地学着之前蔡徐坤撩拨他那般吮吸着。

蔡徐坤被这突然袭击激得微微愣神，还是下意识地放任那甜软的小舌头顶进自己口中生涩地翻搅着，他也不急着反客为主，手掌扣上细腰摩挲着挺直的脊背，没过一会就掀开他的上衣钻了进去。被摸得舒服的朱正廷无意识地哼哼着，带层薄茧的大手抚弄着他腰间的软肉，直痒得他不住躲闪，摇摆着腰肢，臀肉难耐地在他大腿上蹭着，挺立的地方难免摩擦到。

他还特不要命地扯出做过乱的小舌头，舌尖舔去嘴角的银丝，凑到蔡徐坤耳边边吹气：“蔡同志什么时候硬的啊，我帮你吧。”

蔡徐坤一把按住他作乱的手，三下五除二给他压在沙发上，双臂按在头顶动弹不得，一双眸子突然发了狠，哪有平日里那云淡风轻傲娇的小模样，这分明一头释放了天性的野狼。朱正廷那点虚荣心登时满足了，被压得动弹不得还呼哧带喘地撩拨他。蔡徐坤被逗得耳尖红得快滴血，闷不做声地埋在他胸口啃咬，没过一会就扯了他的裤子掰开他两条长腿，舔上那因为突然羞耻而一收一缩的穴。

“啊……”绵长的尾音七拐八绕的，跟从狐狸窝出来的小妖精似的，朱正廷老实了，骚话一句都不敢再说，后穴没一会被舔得松软，舌头勾着里面的嫩肉，湿湿热热的触感要将他逼疯了，许久没得过抚慰的身子乍然间开了荤，没一会就被玩射了，本来就哭过的小核桃眼汹涌着生理泪水，止都止不住。

再一次被进入的时候，朱正廷双腿死死地盘住蔡徐坤的腰，这人动情时性感得令人发狂，生疏了几个月一直碰不到这人真情实感的样子，以至于性器刚楔进小穴蹭过敏感的那点，朱正廷就又跟着射了一次，嗯嗯啊啊地叫得特血活。

蔡徐坤也是被刺激了，突然高潮的小穴痉挛翻搅着性器，爽得他眼前一阵接一阵地冒火星子，也顾不上朱正廷左摇右摆地摇晃腰肢求饶，便抓着他的细腰狠狠地冲撞，颇有吞吃入腹的气势。

顶弄过一阵得了趣，便将人从沙发上抱起来，本就喘得要断了气的朱正廷这一下子腾空被抱着站起来了，连忙又像只小考拉一样抱紧蔡徐坤的脖子，后穴死死地卡住孽根，任那根粗硬进到前所未有的深处。

蔡徐坤就着这动作拖着他的屁股狠狠戳刺了一会，在朱正廷忍不下第三次尖叫着射了时才加快了速度冲刺着将精华全数灌进小穴。就着这动作抱着小家伙去洗澡的时候，朱正廷更是手指头都不想抬，哼哼唧唧地往他怀里钻，像只讨怜的小兔子似的在他颈窝蹭来蹭去。

蹭一会又把蔡徐坤蹭硬了，朱正廷就翻着浴缸里的水花坐在蔡徐坤身上颇为得意的乐：“蔡同志今天你上了我的床从今以后就是我的人！以后有我一口泡面就有你一口汤！以后小爷我带你吃香喝辣！”

蔡徐坤咯咯咯地乐，没一会又压着他在浴缸里做了一次，也不知道这家伙哪有这么大的精神，浴室里带着混响效果还给他叫得七弯八绕的，听得他脸红心跳，打了他好几次屁股都不解气。

抱着他回屋子时朱正廷还不舍得放开他的脖子，非得坠着他跟他一块进被窝。蔡徐坤搂着他哄他睡觉，朱正廷就给他说梦话：“真羡慕你啊，我有时候真羡慕你啊。”

蔡徐坤回他：“羡慕我什么？”

“羡慕你帅，有钱，学院里一堆接一堆的仰慕者，又是大学老师未来吃喝不愁，又会唱歌又会弹钢琴吉他什么的，最主要的还是啊……”

说着说着没声了，可把蔡徐坤胃口吊足了，凑上去拍拍他的小脸蛋，朱正廷才乐得没心没肺地说：“最主要的是啊，你有个超级棒的男朋友，哎可羡慕死我了，但其实我男朋友也不错，今天还背我回家了呢！”

蔡徐坤拿他没辙，揉着他手感颇好的小脸蛋说：“正正，你怎么这么招人疼啊。”

“嗯……”朱正廷装傻充愣地眨巴着圆眼睛，“蔡同志你说为什么啊。”

“可能是因为正正可爱？”

“我不可爱！再猜。”

蔡徐坤轻笑道：“那可能是因为我太喜欢你了。”

“……”朱正廷呆愣地看着他，捂着小心脏好一会才缓过来，“不行，你太会了，我不能再理你了，再理你我后天都起不来床。”

蔡徐坤也无意再折腾他，就着他背对自己的姿势环抱上去，蹭进他的后颈，嗅着他身上和自己一样的沐浴乳香味，心底突然安静得只剩下一片世外桃源。

朱正廷默默抓过蔡徐坤环抱住他的那只手嘟囔着：“你再喜欢我也没有我喜欢你那么多，反正你输给我了，别挣扎了！”

“比这个干什么，况且，你怎么知道你更多，”蔡徐坤想了一会，在他耳边低沉的笑了，“正正，这可不是靠次数取胜的。”

“！！？？蔡同志你这个老流氓你说什么呢！”

今天的小兔子依然败下了阵来。


End file.
